


call me baby

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: $uho, M/M, Nasty, pcy and baek are there as well to question myeon's long calls, pretty sure he would so yea, sugar daddy myeon (????), this is another dumb crack fic, very breif phone sex, zitao is listening to his own music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Zitao really likes how Junmyeon spends money on long overseas calls and after a one too many glasses of champagne he get's a little too excited.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit but it's fine.   
> Good shit for my bro Mattie, enjoy this piece of art(shit).  
> idk about y'all reading but I'm pretty sure myeon calls his son to check up on him :///  
> (ot's a little short and badly written but who cares, read my other things for quality content(not brojob))

“Excuse me, I have to make a call.” Junmyeon said after glancing at the digital numbers on his phone. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked up from the TV with interest as their leader stood up. “Who are you calling?” Baekhyun inquired, grinning at the elder.

 

“Is it a lady friend? You’ve been talking on the phone a lot lately hyung, and _long_ conversations.” Chanyeol chuckled and nudged Baekhyun’s shoulder with his, making the latter laugh with him.

 

“God you two… It’s not a lady friend, just a friend. I’m allowed to have friends and a private life.” He groaned as he walked over to his and Sehun’s room for privacy, the younger was out with Jongin so he had a few hours for himself.

 

“What ever, say hi to your _friend_ from us!” Baekhyun called, turning his attention back to the movie playing on the TV like Chanyeol had done. Junmyeon only rolled his eyes as he entered their messy room and closed the door after himself, debating if he should lock it or not. But there was a chance that Baekhyun and Chanyeol would hear the lock and become curious to why he would lock his door and end up try to listen to his conversation so he decided against it.

 

Flopping down on his side of the bed he clicked in the code to unlock his phone and scrolling through his contacts and pressed **[call]** when he reached the name _My TaoTao_.

 

* * *

 

Zitao was sitting on the balcony oh his hotel room with a glass of champagne as he watched the skyline of the city, taking in the view. His head was tilted back as the speakers from within the room played his own album on repeat, tapping his finger on the glass in time with the beat to _Underground King_.

 

As Adore started to play for probably the twentieth that night his phone stated to buzz. Looking at the screen he saw the familiar photo of him hugging Junmyeon, pressing a kiss to his cheek as the elder laughs. Grabbing the device from the table he answered immediately. “Myeon.” He mused; lifting the champagne glass to his lips and took a sip.

 

_“Tao, hi. What are you doing?”_

 

“Not much, killing time with something to drink and good music. I’m heading to the recording studio tomorrow to record a new song so it’s a pretty calm day.”

 

_“I can’t wait to hear the full edited version, it sounded great the last time you sang the chores for me. You’ve improved a lot in so little time. I’m so proud of you.”_

 

Zitao grinned as he looked at the half empty glass, the bubbles fizzing as he twirled the liquid around as he rocked the glass in small circles. “Thanks _hyung_. You too, I heard your Christmas album and honestly, what I want for Christmas was my favorite track on the album, you had a lot of lines in it. Still waiting for your solo debut.”

 

The elder scoffed on the other end. _“Yeah me too. It’s a miracle even Yixing got to solo debut, he’s not really SM’s favorite. Neither am I. We’ll probably turn thirty before SM considers giving me a solo album. But thank you Tao, it makes me happy to hear you say that.”_

 

“You’re my favorite hyung after all Myeonie. But I didn’t accept your call to have a depressing conversation with you. Let’s try and be happy instead. I never thanked you properly for the bracelet you sent me.” He looked at the silver and diamond bracelet looped around his wrist. “I really like it, thank you.”

 

 _“No problem, I felt as if the bag I sent you on your birthday wasn’t enough and it was Christmas after all… I saw you posting it on instagram, Chanyeol showed me the photo.”_ He chuckled a bit. _“Charming emoticon.”_

“I know right.” Zitao grinned, filling up his glass again before walking into his room, closing the door after himself and shrugging out of his coat to hang it over a chair and sit back on the hotel bed.

 

They talked nonsense for hours, Zitao loving every second of it. He enjoyed it a little too much when Junmyeon spent money on him, especially through long overseas talks because the thought of the elder wanting to spend money on him like this. Once he’d texted him his phone bill and Jongdae trying to make him tell him who he was calling so damn much outside of Korea that made him have a phone bill of 660000₩.

 

Junmyeon liked catching up on what the other was doing, getting a little in tells on LuHan as well and what he was doing. It was getting later and Zitao was obviously somewhat drunk from various glasses of champagne and his speech was beginning to slur slightly.

 

And Zitao would never admit that it turned him on having money spent on him, well, most people close to him already knew about that. Plus the alcohol and Junmyeon’s soft and soothing voice made something stir in his abdomen.

 

“Perhaps we should hang up? You sound tired Tao, I could call again tomorrow instead if we’re not busy?”

 

“No no, I don’t want to hang up yet Myeon!” He whined and leaned his head back. “Can’t we you know… _talk_?”

 _“We’re talking right now.”_ Junmyeon chuckled and shifted on the bed, glancing at the door. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had turned off the TV and went to their rooms some time ago and Sehun had texted telling him that he and Jongin would probably not get home until tomorrow morning. _“What exactly do you want to talk about, you’ll have to use your words.”_

 

“I’m touching myself.” The younger breathed out, nervous that Junmyeon might hang up on him then and there but he thought ‘fuck it’ since he was honestly really turned on right now. His hand pressed against his half hard dick inside his jeans and he let out a groan.

 

Zitao could hear the other swallow on the other side of the line and he unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand into his underwear. “You don’t even have to talk about anything provocative I just need to hear your voice and I’m sure I’ll co –“

 

 _“Imagine it’s my hand Zitao. Imagine I’m kneeling between your legs, rubbing your cock.”_ Junmyeon breathed out, his voice sounding even more alluring and Zitao cursed under his breath as he grew harder and told the other to hold up so he could take his pants off.

 

“Shit.. keep going Myeon. What are you wearing?” He huffed and spit in his hand to make the glide more comfortable, sighing out in pleasure as he rubbed his thumb over the slit, imagining the elder’s soft slender fingers squeezing his erection.

 

 _“I’m wearing one of Chanyeol’s hoodies and star wars themed boxer briefs.”_ Zitao bit his bottom lip and let out a small laugh.

 

“Sexy.” Even if Zitao couldn’t see it he could hear how flustered the other became on the other line when stuttering over his own words. _“U–uhm… If, if I was there I’d… lick the tip of your cock before slowly lowering my head down to take you into my mouth.”_

“Yeah baby you would… I bet you’d touch yourself as you suck me off.” The younger of the two had no shame at all in talking dirty to his former leader and enjoyed the thought of him being embarrassed. He hoped he didn’t pass any boundaries and he’d hang up. Really, he wasn’t even sure if Junmyeon was gay. Perhaps bi, he was rather touchy with other men and he was rather close to Jisoo. But he could only guess.

 

 _“Y –yeah. And I’d lick along your cock before taking you into my mouth, jerking off what I can’t reach.”_ Zitao groaned and squeezed the base of his cock, shuddering at his own act and bucking his hips up.

 

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

 

There was a slight pause before the other spoke back up. “ _Yes.”_ With a small hum the younger grinned and twisted his wrist skillfully, collecting a few drops of pre-cum to use as more lubricant. “That’s so hot _hyung_. You’d love having my hand on your dick right now right? Perhaps a finger or two up that perky little ass of yours.”

 

 _“Tao…”_ The other murmured. _“I thought I was the one trying to turn you on.”_ The elder breathed out.

 

“Well it’d be rude if I only made you talk dirty to me, plus you kinda suck. I’m just encouraging you a little. So tell me what you’d do with my finger’s up your ass.”

 

 _“I –I’d push back against them and take you down my throat and let you fuck my throat.”_ Zitao hissed into the phone and moved his hand quicker over his erect cock, leaning his head back and spreading his legs and hips rising up into his own hand. “Ah fuck…hyung.” The elder let out a whine on the other side and Zitao grinned, he probably tried to keep quiet not to attract the attention of the other members.

 

“My hand would touch your balls and drag my tongue against the underside of your cock Tao, press it against the head and taste your cum. Ah –I’m close… baby.”

 

“Shit call me baby again hyung.” The younger demanded in a breathy voice, he was getting closer, warmth pooling in his belly any his stuttering hips.

 

“Baby… I’d make you come, make you feel good. I want you to come down my throat and I’d kiss you afterwards, feeding you your own release. I –I would push my fingers into you.”

 

“If you were here…god.” Arching his back from the hotel bed the younger thrusted up into the tight ring his fingers made and climaxed, covering his hand in sticky white.

 

He breathed heavily into the phone and swallowed thickly as his body jerked in the after shock of orgasm. “Myeon…” He sighed. “You finished?”

 

“ _No..”_ Zitao grinned lazily and wiped his hand on his t-shirt. “Want me to help you? I could jerk you until you spill over, coming for me. I’d make you taste yourself as well, just as a payback. Imagine me tongue kissing you, swapping your cum between us.”

 

A few minutes later the phone was filled with the strangled moans from Junmyeon and Zitao smiled. “I like these talks even more now. I would ask you to sing me to sleep but I think we both have to clean some things up and go to bed, it’s late.”

_“Mhm… It was nice, first time I had phone sex and you’re not even going to stay for some cuddle after talk?”_ Junmyeon chuckled weakly and the bed creaked on the other side as he got off the bed.

 

“Sorry Myeon, but we can talk more tomorrow if you want? I could stay for cuddle talk then.”

 

“Sounds good to me TaoTao. Same time as always?”

 

“Yeah, perhaps we could even video chat tomorrow.”


End file.
